harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gray (DS)
Gray '(パープル ''Pāpuru, lit. Purple) is a character in Harvest Moon DS and Harvest Moon DS: Cute. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court in Cute. Gray is unlocked after connecting DS and Cute to Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town ''and ''Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town, respectively, via GBA connection. You can talk to Gray by calling Blacksmith Saibara on your telephone, but he will come to visit the valley every Thursday when the blacksmith shop is closed. He spends a lot of time at the excavation site with Carter and Flora. Since he's already there you can just skip into one of the mines, find an ore, and give it to him without any time passage. Gray only visits on Thursdays, so it will take longer to court him than a regular bachelor. If you marry him or any other Mineral Town bachelor, your game will not continue on after you get married. '''Gifts 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event *Location: Excavation site. *Time/Date: 10:00 am to 5:00 pm, Thursday. *Additional requirements: Have the 1st Mine unlocked. **Gray has a black heart color or higher. Go into the Excavation site but there's no one there except for Gray. Carter and Flora went into the back, leaving him alone at the site. He says that every day his grandfather presses him to study and it's hard on him. Gray asks if the work you do is tough. If you tell him it is he'll say his is tough as well. However he won't stop since his grandfather has had his own tough times. Since you can get through the difficulty of your work then he thinks he can get through it too. Carter and Flora then walk back in from the mine. The two loud archeologists have interrupted your conversation with Gray. Oh well, Gray thanks you for visiting and invites you to come back to the excavation site. ---- Purple Heart Event *Location: Vesta's house. *Time/Date: 7:20 pm to 10:00 pm, on a sunny Thursday. *Additional requirements: Have a tool equipped in the red slot of your rucksack. **Gray has a purple heart color or higher. **You have seen the black heart event. You and Vesta are chatting when Gray runs in. He had mended one of her tools and had forgotten to bring it back. It's all right though since Vesta had forgotten he was coming! Gray feels bad for forgetting so he's not going to charge her the usual fee for repairs. After Gray hands over the tools Vesta compliments him on his work. He thinks he has a long way to go before he's as good as his grandfather. Gray asks if he could take a look at your tools to see if they are damaged at all. Ask him if he could. Gray says your tools are fine. You seem to understand the importance of using your tools. Gray then takes his leave. ---- Blue Heart Event *Location: Exiting the Excavation site. *Time/Date: 8:00 am to 5:00 pm, on a sunny thursday. *Additional requirements: Gray has a blue heart color or higher. **You have seen the black and purple heart events. As you leave the dig site Gray will call out to you. He noticed you're heading back to work and asks if you have time to rest for a moment. Tell him you'll take a break and the two of you go rest by the tent. It's a good day today, and the sun is dazzling since he's been inside the excavation site. Carter is amazing. How can one excavate without a daily break! He continues to chase his dream so wouldn't you want to support it? Say it'll become a success and Gray tells you it's his dream to become a splendid blacksmith. He wants to assist when he sees someone who is also pursuing a dream. Gray believes everyone should be supportive, and with that he returns to helping Carter. ---- Yellow Heart Event *Location: Inner Inn, lobby. *Time/Date: 7:00 pm to 10:00 pm, on a rainy thursday. *Additional requirements: Gray has a yellow heart color or higher. **You have seen the black, purple, and blue heart events Inside the Inn, Gray admits that he is a little worried about something. Tell him he can talk about it, and he proceeds to tell you his problem. Gray works very hard at the Blacksmith Shop, but his grandfather continues to scold him. He has become discouraged with his training and feels that he will never reach the same level as Saibara. Tell him that his little theory is wrong and he'll smile. You are right, and tomorrow he's going to give it another try. Talking to you has made him feel more confident. Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Bachelors